Mamoru no Uchiha
by Nukenin
Summary: HP/Naruto crossover. Harry mysteriously appears in Konoha and is mistaken for Sakura and Sasuke's son. Various pairings het and yaoi and lots of OC's. Will be quite long. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Mamoru no Uchiha

Mamoru no Uchiha

Prologue – Konoha's Little Mother

Somewhere during the entire Leaf-Sound Conflict – which had dragged on for longer than anybody, even Orochimaru, had expected – Sakura had decided that she wanted a baby. This had horrified civilians and shinobi alike (especially her teammates) for two reasons: one, she wasn't even seeing anybody, let alone married (although that part only really concerned the civilians, who didn't understand the shinobi precept of taking love where and when you could, and her parents), and two, she was far too valuable to lose to a pregnancy, war or no. In a rare case of agreement by all three sides of the Council, she was unequivocally forbidden to get herself with child. Somehow, everyone forgot that they were dealing with the woman who had, at twelve years of age, forcibly broken the Yamanaka's prized Shintenshin no jutsu.

Within six months, Sakura had not only duplicated Orochimaru's research on artificial births, but built the equivalent of an artificial womb as well. She then presented her research to the Council, and told them that Sasuke had already agreed to donate his sperm for her child. Given the prospect of another Uchiha, the Council had no choice but to accept what Sakura had done, especially as it seemed increasingly unlikely that the last Uchiha would sire a child otherwise. His devotion to Naruto was practically legendary, after all.

Had Sakura's teammates been present, they would have noted the tiny smirk on Sakura's face as the Council yielded to the stubborn medic and gave her full control over the project.

Of course, as Sakura's teammates had a certain interest in the project, and generally weren't fond of the Council anyway, it wasn't likely that they would have brought their attention to it.

Thus, when nearly a year later, not one but _eleven_ children were 'born', the Council was helpless, despite the outrage that roared through its civilian half.

The shinobi half, on the other hand, was enchanted with the possibilities that the 'womb' presented. To their credit, only a very few were interested in its potential for breeding bloodlines, and most were interested simply because the dream of a family became a great deal closer for many. Having a child traditionally signaled the end of a kunoichi's active career, as the nine months of no jutsu were enough for them to grow rusty and few were able to find the time or desire to recapture their former skill after the birth. With Sakura's 'womb', not only was it much easier for a pair to create a child, there was little fear of miscarriage and it was guaranteed that the mother would survive as well, to say nothing of remaining on active duty as well. It seemed that the situation was a win all around and Sakura, quickly bombarded with requests, set up a system of matching donors with the aid of Tsunade and Iruka.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha compound was turned into a communal crèche for the children of the now infamous Rookies. This was partly to protect the children from any repercussions and partly because four of the twelve donors were already living there.

Three years later, with almost all of Sakura's 'children' (though not all actually shared her genes) living at the compound on a semi-regular basis, it was a fairly common sight to see off-duty jounin and ANBU spending time at the compound, lending an extra pair of hands to care for the decidedly precocious youngsters. Whether it was simply refreshing for the battle-weary ninja to see the innocent cheer on the young faces or because they instinctively understood that this was Konoha's future and were subconsciously protecting it was less important to the 'parents' than the unofficial adoption of the ninja as honorary uncles and aunts by the children who enjoyed the extra attention. Kakashi's eldest son especially was known to weasel extra training from his 'uncles' and many of his womb-siblings were not far behind.

Therefore, when a fifteen-month-old boy with black hair and intense green eyes appeared in the compound, no one thought a great deal of it, except to heal up the nasty scar on his forehead and tuck him into bed with all the other children with a goodnight kiss.

--

A/N: Some background explanation. Sasuke never left Konoha, but came very close with Naruto preventing him at the last minute. Tsunade is still Hokage during these events, with Naruto as heir-apparent, as he's proven himself against Sound and Akatsuki. More on that will be given later. At the moment, the only definite pairing, by which I mean they are in a permanent relationship, is Sasuke/Naruto. All of Team 7 is living in the Uchiha compound, as are all the children that they are parents of (though not all of their children have two Team 7 parents). The Rookies, including Team Gai, are around 21-22 years old when the children are 'born'.

Bonus points if you get the 'Little Mother' reference.

Please let me know what you think, even if it's to say this is crap, and if you'd like to beta.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: The crèche children use a single syllable from their mother's last name to preface their surname. 'Ya' to indicate Ino, 'no' to indicate Sakura, 'te' for Tenten, and 'ga' for Hinata. Others will be explained as they pop up. All characters without the preface are born in the normal fashion or to a married couple who use the regular system (and generally aren't having children with more than one partner).

**Pixy:** Yes, they would have noticed if Harry was the only other child besides the initial eleven. However, at the point in time that Harry appeared, there were several other children in the compound of various ages, as couples took advantage of Sakura's invention to have a child (or two), and the crèche-children were generally kept together due to the war. Most parents were out fighting on a regular basis, so it was easier to live communally – have those on leave watching over the children even if they weren't at all related. Hope I've explained that satisfactorily.

**JuMiKu:** Not quite sure why you found it disturbing, but yes, it is a little weird for a prologue.

--

Obito no Hatake resisted the urge to drum his fingers on the desk in front of him in a deliberate announcement of his boredom. He was held back by the fact that Kaka-tou-san had drilled into him that a shinobi reveals as little of his emotion as possible but mostly because drumming his fingers would achieve nothing besides irritating his sensei, and would probably subsequently cause Saku-kaa-san and Iru-tou-san to yell at him when it got back around to them. So he tuned the teacher out, having learned the lessons years ago, and focused on his latest project – his own original jutsu. Since his fathers had announced that there was no way in hell that they were going to let him graduate at the same age at Kaka-tou-san had, he had decided that he would have to attempt to break one of his father's other records, namely inventing his own A-rank jutsu before he turned thirteen. Unfortunately, it had been going very slowly, partly because he spent a great deal of time in order to keep his half-sister Mikoto no Uchiha from gaining the top spot in the class. _Although,_ he mused, scanning the classroom, _given the sheer talent of my 'siblings', the difference between top and last is very slim._ Unless you actually counted the children in the classroom who weren't 'crechies'. Then the difference broadened quite a bit. Obito knew he was privileged, not only in his parentage, but in the extensive training he received from the various top-level shinobi that frequented the crèche, and tried very hard not to think himself superior because of that.

"… and so the Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into a newborn child born only a few hours earlier…" the teacher droned, and Obito began reciting multiplication tables in his head, praying to whatever gods would listen that class would end soon.

Arashi no Uzumaki and Minato ga Uzumaki exchanged a mischievous grin as they spied Obito's restlessness, easily able to detect the subtle signs. _Think we should help him out? _Arashi signed under the desk.

_What have you got in mind?_ Minato asked curiously.

Arashi's grin widened and he slipped Minato a handful of what seemed to be small pebbles.

Minato studied them surreptitiously for a moment, then bit his lip to prevent a delighted cheer from escaping. _Let's do it!_ The boys threw the pebbles onto the floor, waiting until they were mostly at Udon-sensei's feet before igniting them with a simple hand sign. The noisemakers exploded and Udon yelped in surprise even as he took a defensive pose, ready for battle.

Not wanting to get caught, both Uzumaki joined their crèche mates in assuming a defensive posture as well – back to back with kunai at the ready.

After a few tense minutes of Udon scanning the area for enemy presence, their sensei sighed, and motioned for them to stand down. "I know it seems boring," he explained in a tired-sounding voice. "And I know that several of you already know this, but this is a very important part of Konoha's history. The sealing of the Kyuubi impacted the Leaf-Sound war in a fashion that no one could predict, and while Uzumaki-sama is strong in his own right, it is partly the Kyuubi's presence that allows Konoha its undisputed position as the strongest of the Hidden Villages. Indeed, many believe that had Uzumaki-sama not grown up in the manner he did, he would not be as great a man as he is." He shot a sharp look at the children. "After all, it was his empathy that led to the close relationship Konoha enjoys with Suna, and won us allies in _Yuki no Kuni _and_ Nami no Kuni._"

Several children grinned at that, having grown up hearing the stories as bedtime tales – though Obito winced at the mention of Princess Yukie, having found her movies in Kaka-tou-san's closet a few years ago – and _not_ the ones of the Unlucky Princess.

Udon continued his lecture, hoping that he would manage to get through the afternoon without too many more disruptions – and making a mental note that he really needed to speak to certain parents.

"They're only eight!" Iruka protested furiously, despite the fact that he was biologically unrelated to all eleven children.

Udon sighed (he'd been doing that rather a lot lately, he noted) and shrugged helplessly. "Yes, they're eight," he agreed, trying to keep an even tone of voice. "That doesn't change the fact that keeping them in the Academy is holding them back. They're _good_, Iruka, and not just because they have extra training. We're talking the same potential that their parents held at twelve. Frankly, I expect all of them to be chuunin within two or three years. Obito could probably do it in six months. Shikato could probably do it as well, since he's not quite as lazy as his father."

Ino smirked and elbowed Shikamaru at this, causing the genius to roll his eyes at the blonde's pride in their son.

Udon continued, sensing he was winning at least some of his audience over. "Plus, we have to consider the impact on genin teams. It will be virtually impossible for them not to graduate the second exam, and right now, this year's graduating genin aren't looking too good. We'll get one team for sure, but not three. On the other hand, I'm fairly sure that the children's classmates have a great deal of potential, which means we'd be looking at 7 teams, not 5." He rubbed at his nose hesitantly, an old habit he still kept when nervous. "Honestly, it would be better not only for them, but for the other Academy students as well if they graduated now."

"What teams are you suggesting?" Kakashi asked finally, reluctantly.

"Team 10: Kishi no Rock, Kaou ya Akimichi, Shikato ya Nara; Team 9: Taka te Uchiha, Minato ga Uzumaki, Renjiro ya Uchiha; Team 8: Shiki Aburame, Garyuu ga Inuzuka, Jiyuu te Hyuuga; and last, but not least, Team 7: Arashi no Uzumaki, Obito no Hatake, Mikoto no Uchiha." Udon smirked slightly at the stunned looks for the last one, though he saw the irony in the creation of both Team 7 and 8. Unfortunately, that was simply the best groupings he could come up with, based on how well the children in question worked together and how well their abilities complimented each other.

"I'm almost afraid to ask who you've made their sensei," Sakura, of all people, commented, eyes wide.

Iruka was subtly reassuring Kakashi, knowing his lover was _very_ uncomfortable with Obito on Team 7. He wasn't ordinarily superstitious, but even after nearly 30 years, Obito was a difficult subject.

"For Team 10: Konohamaru, for Team 9: Neji Hyuuga, Team 8: Hanabi Hyuuga, and for Team 7," Udon paused and grinned at his former 'boss'. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi froze completely, though his reaction was barely visible, unable to speak past the lump in his throat, the ghosts of the past weighing down on him. _Minato-sensei… Obito…_

Iruka squeezed Kakashi's shoulder surreptitiously and took charge. "At the end of the term then, we'll see how they do," he decided, feigning calm. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Udon-kun."

It was obvious that this was a dismissal, and all except Team 7 dispersed to consider whether they would actually allow their children to become genin so early.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered, kneeling in front of his lover. "Don't worry about Obito. You _know_ Naruto won't let anything happen to him. It's peacetime. They're going to be chasing after cats and weeding gardens. And you know all three of them have a good head on their shoulders. They'll be fine."

"I swear, I'm not going to let anything happen to them," Naruto earnestly vowed, his clear blue eyes shining with a stubborn determination. "You know you can trust me, Kakashi. Have I ever let you down when it's really mattered?"

Slowly, Kakashi shook his head, for once looking his age. "All right," he exhaled slowly, yielding to the inevitable. "If they're ready…"

Twelve very solemn eight-year-olds listened patiently for their names to be called. Shiki and Garyuu had discovered that they would be allowed to take the graduation exam early, but that their performance would determine whether or not they would actually be allowed to graduate. All of them knew that they were good enough to actually pass, but they had to do so in a fashion that left no question that they were ready. Mikoto had pointed out that they were probably setting the bar for the rest of the crèche-children, and if they didn't pass, this would affect their younger siblings too.

Shikato and Obito had immediately declared that they were going to cover every single possibility for the final exams, and make sure that all of them would pass with flying colors. "Study as if we're taking the Chuunin exam," Shikato advised, blue-black eyes fierce with determination. "We're younger, but we're better too. This is our chance to prove it."

Udon hid his smile as he began the _bunshin_ test, sensing that the children had a plan to blow all opposition out of the water.

"Shiki Aburame," he called, watching the staid boy create both a Bug Clone _and_ regular bunshin – without handseals. _Damn,_ he thought, slightly impressed. _If this is how they intend to begin…_

"Kaou ya Akimichi." The girl smiled sweetly as she produced a full dozen clones in a variety of postures – some appearing near-death, others looking especially bloodthirsty.

"Obito no Hatake… Jiyuu te Hyuuga… Garyuu ga Inuzuka…" His eyes started bulging involuntarily as the children displayed nearly every variant of clone known, from Tsuchi Bunshin to Kage Bunshin (which, he thought a little worriedly, they should not have even _known_, let alone been able to pull off.) And more often than not, they were entirely forgoing the handseals necessary to create the _bunshin_, even though it was more draining for certain techniques. _I don't think they're going to take no for an answer,_ he chuckled silently, though he felt a twinge of jealousy at the sheer talent displayed.

Twelve parents, excluding Lee, Chouji and Shino's wife, and including Iruka, listened silently to Udon's report, amazed at how thoroughly their children had, as Naruto put it, 'kicked that exam's ass'.

Sakura spoke first, sounding wry. "I can't say as I ever expected to have superbabies." The joke broke some of the tension and Ino chuckled.

"I'm not entirely happy with it," Naruto quietly said, in a rare moment of seriousness. "I don't really want my kids out on missions so young. But they're prepared for it, better than we were when we graduated, and it wouldn't be fair to them to hold them back."

"Most problems with young geniuses are psychological," Iruka half-lectured. "The crèche-children, on the other hand, have an advantage that many of the others didn't. They have a loving home, and friends that they can rely on. Any signs of problems will be quickly caught and corrected."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with the evaluation. "I'll allow it," she decided. "Lee would have wanted Kishi to have the chance, I think."

Tenten winced fractionally, but privately concurred, and gave her consent as well. One by one, the others followed, Kakashi last of all, and only because Konoha was at peace. Otherwise he would have fought tooth and nail against Obito graduating, against any of them graduating.


	3. Interlude

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Lee would have trained attack squirrels. I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Lee Jordan would have trained attack squirrels too._

Interlude

Mamoru stood as his sister had shown him, shoulders back, chest out, and head held proudly. Part of him wanted to clutch Mikoto-nee-san's arm for reassurance, but she had told him that today was important, and that they had to look strong for Naru-tou-san. Jade eyes slanted down at him, showing a hint of approval before she returned her attention to the Tower. Beside her stood Obito, Taka and Renjiro, with Arashi and Minato on Mamoru's left. The other crèche-children in her age group were lined up behind the Team 7 children, silently making a statement of their unity.

Most of this was lost on the younger Mamoru, who only knew that today was important and that he had to make his papas and mama proud.

A cheer went up from the crowd as Tsunade stepped onto the balcony, and Mamoru smiled and waved for Tsunade-obaa-chan. His smile grew even wider as his mama and papas followed her; Sasu-tou-san wearing his funny, scrunched up face and Naru-tou-san and Saku-kaa-chan practically glowing.

"Konoha!" Tsunade said, voice carrying easily over the crowd's excitement. "Today is a day for celebration! Today I introduce to you one of the most amazing ninja I have ever known – a ninja whose determination and strength are demonstrated not only by his prowess on the battlefield but by his ability to change even the most stubborn of hearts. I am proud to have known him as a boy and a man, and I am even prouder to introduce him to you as your new Hokage! Konohagakure – I give you – Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto!"

There was a brief shocked silence from the older civilians, but the shinobi, led by the Rookie Nine (Twelve, really, but shinobi nicknames are damnably difficult to ditch) and the crèche-children immediately burst into a loud roar.

Obito smirked smugly at Mikoto. "Knew those ol' goats couldn't keep him out," he murmured quietly to her.

"Now we'll be able to show them what we're really capable of," she smiled back.


End file.
